Problem: Stephanie was assigned problems 50 through 69 for homework tonight. If Stephanie did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 50 through 69, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 20. We see that Stephanie did 20 problems. Notice that she did 20 and not 19 problems.